Triunfador Adiós Trunks
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Bulma vuelve a reflexionar sobre Mirai Trunks al este poder derrotar a Black . Ella se dará cuenta de lo increíble que es su triunfador: Trunks . Pronto el parte con Mai en busca de la felicidad y una nueva vida . One Shot ! Segunda parte de : Solo una Sonrisa.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de esta historia son originales de Akira Toriyama.

Historia creada a partir del capítulo 66 y 67 de Dragón ball súper

 _Triunfador "Adiós Trunks "_

" _Hijo estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi triunfador, mi hijo "_

Después de una larga batalla Trunks salió victorioso, sé que no es como él lo imaginaba pero siento que en el fondo de su corazón sabe que será feliz, muy feliz.

Cuando lo vi partir a Zamasu en dos con toda la esperanza llore como nunca, pensé por un momento que lo había logrado que al fin sería feliz, que esa paz que tanto anhelaba su corazón regresaría como tanto lo ha soñado. Pero todo no es color de rosa, Zamasu volvió en forma de una energía maligna, oscura y mato a todos los sobrevivientes de la tierra.

Ahí vi la desesperación de Trunks al no sentir su ki. La mirada de Mai que no podía creerlo y la tristeza de sus corazones reflejada en lágrimas y gritos de dolor.

Se había luchado tanto para mantener a esa gente con vida y ahora estaban muertos….

Si yo pudiera haber hecho algo…

Y después la idea de Goku de llamar a Zeno-sama y destruir todo porque ya no había solución .Y ahí me vi corriendo ante los gritos de Goku porque el pequeño Dios destruiría todo y ya no quedaría nada, absolutamente nada.

Y regresamos al presente donde ahí todo tiene solución, donde luchamos juntos para obtener la paz de la tierra a diferencia del futuro donde un joven valeroso lucho por todos los que amaba él solo.

Veo en sus ojos y sé que esta triste, sé que él piensa que no hizo nada, que no pudo proteger a la tierra pero no es así hijo mío _"hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance y lo hiciste tu solo y eres mi salvador, el amor de mi vida "él_ es mi Trunks.

Mai ahora es su única compañera y la chica que lo acompañara durante su vida _"espero que ya me hagan abuela "._ Mai ahora eres tu quien lo harás feliz, la mujer que lo hará sonreír cuando este triste, cuando la esperanzas se le hayan acabado, eres tu Mai eres tú la esperanza de Trunks.

Mientras pensaba, wiss hablo y dijo algo particular, que Bills al matar a Zamasu creo otra línea del tiempo donde nada de lo Black sucedería, pero, habría otra Mai y otro Trunks y tendrían que lidiar con ello.

Yo estoy bien con eso – hablo Mai tan decidida que Trunks la apoyo y tomaron una decisión juntos. Ellos irían.

Y así al día siguiente decidieron partir, ir a ese mundo donde había un doble de los dos, donde lidiarían con quizás otro problema, pero mientras estuvieran juntos lo superarían y al menos habría paz.

Una sonrisa en todos se reflejó, la despedida se dio de muchas maneras: de padre a hijo de amigos a amigos, de madre a su valeroso hijo y valiente luchador.

Hijo Trunks ...

Subieron a la máquina del tiempo y vi los ojos brillantes de mi hijo, sé que le dolía en el alma pero debía ser fuerte como el guerrero sayayin que era, no estaba contento pero había paz en el.

Adiós Trunks – susurre antes de que una lágrima cayera de mis ojos.

Se elevó la máquina, mi corazón se estrujo, mire al cielo y vi a Gohan despedirlo junto con Picoro y ahí poco después la maquina destelló, ellos ya habían partido. Quizás ya no los vuelva a ver pero en mi corazón lo tendré grabado por siempre y cuando crezca mi pequeño Trunks lo veré reflejado y sentiré que no estoy sola que él nunca se fue.

Porque Trunks es mi Trunks, mi niño y salvador, mi único hijo.

Adiós Trunks

Se feliz…

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _ **Hola lectores! Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot de Mirai Trunks que es narrado por Bulma, muy emotivo a mi parecer.**_

 _ **Lo hice con mucho sentimiento expresa lo que sería mi lado maternal, no se me puse mucho en el lugar de una madre tanto así como sentirme Bulma por unos minutos y expresar ese sentimiento de gratitud a Trunks. Sentirse un personaje.**_

 _ **Es algo corto el fic y si lo vez desde mi punto de vista es la segunda parte de mi primer fic que publique meses atrás con el nombre de SOLO UNA SONRISA y me pareció muy tierno y hermoso en varios sentidos. Sentirse madre sin serlo, una experiencia única.**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho que hayan llegado hasta aquí y que hayan tenido una buena lectura**_

 _ **Mil gracias**_

 _ **Y besos de Bri 17**_

 _ **Y unos saluditos de mi parte a mis amigos que siempre me apoyan: Sophie Briefs mil besos gracias por todo ;) y a mi amigo fiel que me apoya en todo Mario Ivan Uchiha mil gracias y claro como siempre a todos los lectores,**_

 _ **¡ Nos leemos !**_


End file.
